


A Lovely Afternoon

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M, Parachutes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy doesn't whisper in Merlin's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm bad at titles.
> 
>  
> 
> **Definitely not in the Rebuilding the Table universe.**
> 
>  
> 
> Trying to work out plot hitches in other stories leads me to read the prompts at Dressing Room Three.

"I'm the expendable one, am I?" Eggsy was seething, having just ended up doing a tandem HALO jump where the cord hadn't been pulled until 300 meters. 

"No, you don't talk to me like that. If you have a complaint, you come here and whisper it in my ear."

Eggsy wondered just how many candidates had backed down from a Merlin whose voice was low and dangerous. Well, that wasn't him. It didn't matter if that timbre made him hard enough to carve rock; he wasn't going to back down. He strode over to their instructor -- babysitter, Roxy would say with some contempt -- and got right up to his ear.

Merlin's scent, masculine, warm, and spicy hit him just as Merlin's arm snaked behind him. Eggsy wrapped his arm around the other man and pulled him into a searing kiss.

He didn't know what he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't the combination he'd got. His parachute unfurled in the late afternoon sunlight, and Merlin slid one leg behind his and his other arm under Eggsy's shoulder to ground him before responding to his kiss with a deep passion. The wind buffeted the suspension lines and silk behind him, but Merlin held fast, taking his time as he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Merlin said, "Tell Roxy she won the twenty pounds. I owe Harry fifty. My room's on the top floor, southwest corner. Be there in twenty minutes, showered and changed, if you really want what you seem to."

Eggsy's eyes met his in a challenge and he slipped his hand down Merlin's hip to cup his erection. "I want to ride you," he said with a feral grin.

Merlin's smile matched his as he let go and Eggsy was pulled backward.

***  
Roxy and Charlie were finishing up their shower when Eggsy strode in. He stripped off efficiently and headed for a free spigot. He loved the shampoo and soaps Kingsman provided. There'd been an array of samples to choose from for the first week. At the end of that time, each candidate got full sizes of his/her favorites. Charlie's was woody and self-consciously masculine; Roxy's smelled of milk and honey and there were nights when Eggsy wanted to offer to lick it off her. Eggsy's had jasmine, cardamom, and cognac notes in it. 

Soon after they'd started, Digby had teased, "You know that's a woman's scent. Anything you want to tell us?" He'd batted his eyes mockingly.

Eggsy had walked right up into his space and said, "Women like floral scents, y'know. And they're more likely to be attracted to someone wearing one. But if you want a go, I'll give you a tumble."

Digby had stumbled backward offended. 

Roxy had laughed and said, "Ten minutes on Eggsy and it might smell sweet, but it sure as hell doesn't smell feminine." She'd wrapped her arms around him from behind and sniffed his neck. "Heavenly."

Eggsy'd turned in her arms, lifted her up, and carried her to her bed. They were both giggling as they finished dressing and Digby, Rufus, and Charlie had fumed by the television until Merlin came in to give them their daily tasks.

Today, Eggsy lathered up quickly, setting the spray of water a little cooler than he usually liked it so he wouldn't linger. He cleaned himself thoroughly, brushed his teeth and dressed in one of his siren suits. "See you later," he said as he strode out the door with JB at his heels. Roxy waved goodbye and then looked at her bed: a crisp twenty pound note was lying in the middle of her blanket.

***  
Merlin answered the polite knock at his door. "I appreciate punctuality," he said.

"Thought you might."

There was a nervousness -- half anticipation, half trepidation -- between them. "This won't affect your…"

Eggsy put his fingertips on Merlin's lips. "Didn't think it would, bruv. It's not you to give anyone advantage. 'S why I felt so betrayed when I thought there wasn't a chute."

"So much faith in a man you hardly know," Merlin said and leaned in for a gentle kiss. It flowed between them, first one, then the other leading. When it broke, Merlin ran his lips down Eggsy's neck and said, "I love your scent." He licked a stripe up his carotid, then caught the lobe of Eggsy's ear in his teeth. "And your taste."

Eggsy's hands cradled Merlin's skull, fingertips prickling with the faint stubble. He chuckled at Merlin's words and said, "Fuck, you're good at this," as he trailed his fingers down to Merlin's shirt. He began to unbutton it, nuzzling and kissing each exposed inch of skin until Merlin tilted his head up and nearly burned his lips with a kiss. 

They stripped on their way to Merlin's bed, and Eggsy moaned when he felt how cool and smooth the sheets were. A deep chuckle came from Merlin and he said, "You can have sex with my sheets later. Right now, I want you with me."

Eggsy flipped them and ran his hands down Merlin's flanks as his lips traced their way down and across his chest. Merlin wasn't shy about voicing his approval and there was one low moan that he'd made when Eggsy lapped at a few drips of precome that made Eggsy worry that he'd come before they'd even started.

A quiet, "Come here," from Merlin brought Eggsy back up the bed. "Let me prepare you, that is if you still want…"

"To ride you into next week? _Fuck,_ yes." He turned so that he could suck Merlin while he was opened and sighed with delight as he felt a slick, cool finger slide down his crack and begin circling his hole. He flicked his tongue around the head of Merlin's cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. As Merlin's fingers went deeper, he sucked harder, taking more of him in until he needed to swallow. The third finger began to stretch him and he found the condom Merlin had left handy, put it in his mouth and rolled it on him.

They took a moment to situate themselves, then Eggsy sank down slowly on Merlin's cock. He gasped as it hit his prostate but kept going until he felt Merlin was in him to the root. He was surprised when Merlin's hand came up and brushed his hair back and he bent forward to claim a kiss. It was all tongues and greedy lips sucking the breaths from each other, still not close enough.

Merlin groaned, "Move, please," and the tone made a shiver go up Eggsy's spine. He rolled his hips and began the slow, perfect slide which would bring them both the most pleasure. He braced his hands on Merlin's shoulders, pleased when the hands on his hips tightened. He'd have fingertip bruises later, tomorrow, memories of feeling complete and full and perfect. When Merlin thrust the frisson of pleasure was perfect. Every thrust, each stroke against his prostate, brought him a hair's breadth closer to the edge. 

He bent forward and met something feral in Merlin's eyes. He braced and Merlin tumbled him onto his back, sliding one leg up higher. Eggsy hooked the leg around Merlin's shoulder and wrapped the other around his back. Merlin growled, fucking him deep, taking his own pleasure, and giving it back to Eggsy in an endless loop of sensuality. 

"Close, dear… holy _fuck_ , Merlin. Please… I…"

Merlin captured a kiss from his lips then rumbled, "Come for me, lad."

Eggsy arched up keening as he spurted. He felt it hitting his chest, his chin, and then he felt Merlin shake and go still above him using his name as both an endearment and a swearword as his orgasm pulsed into Eggsy.

He pulled out and got a cloth to clean them off. When Eggsy was clean again, he climbed in beside him and pillowed his head to his shoulder. 

Eggsy said, "That was glorious."

"It was."

"I don't suppose I could stay the night?"

Merlin kissed his forehead. "I want you to, but no. I have to go back on shift in…" he checked the clock, "Two hours. You can stay until then. I'd like that."

"I'd like that, too. Maybe there'll be time for a quick one before you have to go."

Merlin chuckled. "I doubt my refractory period is that fast any more. Just because you have to go now, doesn't mean you can't come back. I'd like that, too."

"So I'm not just convenient shag?"

"I know you mean that lightly," Merlin said, "but I've never been much of one for convenience. I like you, probably more than I should for all your cheekiness and that massive chip on your shoulder."

"Yeah, well, if you'd lived where I do…"

Merlin's fingers rested on his lips. "Look up the Gorbals sometime. Then come and tell me how tough your council estate is. You remind me, just a little -- around the edges, you might say -- of me when I came to Kingsman. I was never as beautiful as you. I doubt I'm as kind. But the chip, I definitely recognize."

"And the cheekiness."

"Is something I'll never admit to. Sleep now."

"One more thing?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Why do your sheets feel so good?"

Merlin laughed and kissed him quickly. "Because they're silk, lad. I like my comforts."

"I like your comforts, too," Eggsy said as he settled himself and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> LERGIND has translated the story into Chinese. It can be found here: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-172906-1-1.html


End file.
